Gritos errôneos
by Yellowred
Summary: Às vezes, encarar os fatos de uma realdidade cruel pode ser difícil quando se está só...


****

Gritos errôneos

  
_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?   
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello  
If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here   
All that's left of yesterday  
**- Hello - Evanescence  
**_

Gritos ecoavam em seus ouvidos, trazendo-lhe lembranças. Lembranças nem felizes, nem tristes; apenas lembranças.

Parecia que a sineta novamente tocava, indicando o término das aulas. Parecia ter voltado no tempo. Um tempo onde não se sofria, não se perdia; mas também não se achava, assim como não se amava.

Por que velhas memórias retornavam em sua mente? Por que esses últimos anos árduos e sem esperanças pareciam não existir, como se ainda estivesse despreocupado com as explicações dos professores, aguardando somente a sineta tocar? Talvez não quisesse aceitar a destruição ao seu redor, talvez desejasse esquecer de todas as profundas feridas invisíveis, talvez apenas gostaria que os gritos ouvidos fossem as sinetas e não o desespero, não a dor.

Concentrou seus olhos no movimento suave e rápido das nuvens juntando-se para logo iniciar uma torrente de gotas de chuva. Perguntava-se se toda aquela chuva lavaria a alma de todos agora que estava tudo acabado. Perguntava-se se conseguiria livrar a _sua alma_ de todas as coisas negras nela envolvidas... Porém, sabia que sim. Apenas precisava de uma pessoa ao seu lado...

Novamente, apertou mais forte a mão que segurava firme. Estava fria e não apertava seus dedos em retorno. Contudo, só de poder tocá-la, afirmar estar ao seu lado, trazia-lhe ondas quentes e reconfortantes. Seria suficiente se seus ouvidos não escutassem, pois gritos o cercavam e diziam palavras incompreensíveis:

__

"Não há vida aí"

"Parou de respirar"

"Por que insiste?"

"Ele não entende? Ela está morta!"

- Não! - gritou. Podia gritar também, podia abafar com sua voz aquelas palavras malditas saindo de bocas que não entendiam a situação. Não sabiam o que ele sabia, não sentiam, nem ao menos ouviam o que ouvia: um coração a bater.

Estavam mentindo. Poderia mentir também. Enganaria a todos e ficaria em silêncio, apreciando o momento, esperando as nuvens irem embora, afastando-se para reverenciarem o sol. Sim, a luz no fim do túnel.

Sorriu, pois também sabia mentir. Seu corpo parecia arrebentar de tanta angústia e sua alma estava mergulhada numa escuridão infinita. Porém, estava abrindo um sorriso, estava fingindo alegria. Enganavam-no, querendo que acreditasse em palavras falsas; pois ele faria o mesmo então. Mostraria sorrisos quando seu interior chorava.

Fechou os olhos e se deu por satisfeito. Deixaram-no em paz, murmurando dizeres ainda incompreensíveis para seu ser ferido:

__

"Vamos, uma hora ele perceberá"

"E abandoná-la assim?"

"Quando a chuva começar os pegamos"

"Ele deveria perceber, saber que não há mais vida aí..."

Talvez fosse um sonho provocado por seus medos mais profundos. Não, um sonho não. Um pesadelo real demais. Pois perdê-la era desejar a morte... Afinal, não fora ela quem lhe oferecera vida? Não fora ela a pessoa que sempre lhe estendera a mão, enquanto do outro lado lhe derrubavam?

Gotas grossas e geladas batiam em seus olhos, misturando-se com lágrimas insistentes e impossíveis de não escorrer. Quantas vezes chorara realmente, derramando seus sentimentos? Lágrimas eram fáceis de soltar, mas eram poucas as vezes chorando verdadeiramente por alguém. E agora poderia abandonar qualquer máscara, qualquer vaidade e lamentar por aquela situação, lamentar pela dor da perda. Nunca seus orgulhos fora tão insignificante....

Não se moveria dali, não mexeria um dedo ou suas pernas. Poderia morrer de frio, de fome, de dor... E permaneceria ali. Apenas se sentisse vida ao seu lado, se a mão enlaçada mostrasse resposta, sairia dali. Ou talvez se...

Suavemente, uma quentura invadiu seu rosto, quebrando o contato frio da chuva. Surpreso com aquele choque térmico, ele abriu seus olhos, vendo uma mão pousada em sua face.

Os olhos castanhos refletiam profundo pesar, mas sentiu alegria ao vê-los ali, amparando-o. Num impulso, soltou a mão que tanto lutara para passar vida e abraçou ternamente a responsável por sua súbita sanidade.

Ainda chorava, lágrimas eternas. Mas agora a tinha ali do seu lado, passando-lhe a confirmação de uma saída do escuro, de um renascer.

- Gina... - sussurrou, quase inaudível.

Era assustador. Sabia, apenas com o vislumbre daqueles olhos, que não estivera sonhando. Não lhe serviu em nada gritos e afirmações de vozes indiferentes. Poderia ficar ali e morrer em uma ilusão, fingir estar dormindo, apenas tendo pesadelos inaceitáveis. Mas ela lhe trazia a verdade apenas com um olhar.

- Talvez doa mais do que se possa expressar. Talvez sua mente não aceite esta perda, mas aconteceu. Estou aqui, Draco. Você pode rejeitar minhas palavras e acreditar na sobrevivência dela, mas não é verdade. Você pode querer ficar aqui e desfalecer por medo de abandoná-la. Só que assim, apenas estará fazendo com que mais duas vidas se percam; pois não sairei daqui sem você.

Virou seus olhos para o corpo ao lado. Os cabelos louros, platinados como os seus, estavam molhados e escorridos ao lado do rosto devido à chuva. Os olhos permaneciam cerrados e a pele estava mais pálida, quase transparente. Contudo, nunca a vira mais bela. Talvez porque se livrara de seus monstros internos ao abandonar a vida. E ele sabia que sua mãe tinha muitos...

Sua mão percorreu o ombro da jovem à sua frente, enlaçando os dedos entre os vermelhos fios molhados, empurrando levemente sua nuca para a união de seus lábios.

Talvez aqueles gritos ecoassem em sua cabeça eternamente, trazendo a tristeza de volta. Mas lhe era claro que sempre quando isto ocorresse, teria a amada voz da pequena de olhos castanhos e cabelos vermelhos trazendo-lhe para verdade.

=*=

  


__

"N/A: Eu estava dando uma olhada nas letras do Evanescence e me apaixonei instantaneamente por esta, apesar de já tê-la escutado diversas vezes... A idéia veio e a fic está aí! =) Não sei se agrada a todos, mas eu espero que tenha, pois eu adorei escrevê-la! Nha, a fic fará mais sentido se for lida ao som da música =b".


End file.
